It's Just a Memory
by lovereading26
Summary: Hermione has received her letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She has everything ready and goes to the train station with Professor McGonagall when Hermione is mysteriously sent back in time to when Severus was a first year. SSHG later in story, but still going to stick to the story line of SSLE until they have a falling out. Rated M for later reasons. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

"Sweetie! It's almost time to go, are you ready?"

A bushy-haired youth came around the corner a few moments later, tears streaking down her cheeks. Hermione would miss her parents so much. She was frightened about being alone at her new school, but she needed to brave… She had to be.

"Mum-" Hermione broke before she could tell her mom everything, from her fear of leaving home to how much she loved them. She ran into her mothers arms, shaking violently as her sobs overcame her resilient need to stay strong.

Hermione heard her father round the corner from the kitchen and then felt herself sandwiched in her parents' embrace, giving her all the reassurance she would need to know that this was one of their proudest moments for their daughter.

Hermione was clinging to everything she knew. Everything that was _simple_. She had always been thirsty for knowledge and enjoyed a vigorous challenge, but this was just all so new and so sudden that Hermione could not help but doubt.

_How am I going to get through this year without my parents by my side every step of the way? What if I don't make friends? What if- what if this world isn't cut out for me and I- I fail? What if I become such a disappointment that- that no one will want me anymore?_

"Hermione, you will do great. You have always succeeded in every endeavor that you have set your heart to. You are a brilliant girl and I am sure that you will be meeting many wonderful people, who will accept you for you," her dad said, halting her thoughts.

"Mum… Dad… I will make you proud! I- I l-love you, s-so much!" Hermione said as Mrs. Granger kissed the top of her head, making her cling tighter to her mom's waist and dad's arm.

The small family shuffled over to the couch before cuddling together in the front room of their home. Hermione's parents were trying to cheer her up with stories from their vacations and other funny happenings that took place in their family, when-

_Ding Dong_

Hermione sat up from the couch, knowing this was the scariest, yet most desired path for knowledge she was ever to embark on. _This is it…_

Her dad squeezed her knee before standing to answer the door, while her mom rubbed her back and gave her an encouraging smile. The mother and daughter stood as the door opened, revealing the pleasant Professor Minerva McGonagall.

"Good afternoon! How lovely it is to see you all again. Miss Granger, I hope that all is well and that you were able to acquire all of your school supplies without too much hassle?"

"Yes, thank you Professor McGonagall. We were able to get everything I would need for the coming school year," Hermione said politely with a small smile.

"It truly is nice to see you again, Professor. My wife and I are extremely proud of our daughter and happy that she has been given this amazing gift and opportunity," said Hermione's father, beaming with the pride of having such a wonderful daughter. "Hermione? Why don't you go and get your bags from your room and put them by the door?" A small smile graced Hermione's face as she complied to her father's request.

She climbed the stairs to the first landing and stopped at the window there. The view of the street Hermione has called home was the cause of a single tear, running down her cheek as memories came to the forefront of her mind.

Their driveway was where Hermione first learned to ride a bike. It was the same color as her bedroom. Pale green. Her father had held onto her from behind because she was skeptical about the training wheels he had attached. Her father was not the good little mechanic he liked to believe he was; most of the things he built or fixed almost always fell apart shortly afterward. Eventually, the 5-year-old Hermione told her daddy to let go and she rode in circles on the driveway for an hour before being called into the house for lunch.

Hermione looked away from the window and continued her trek up the stairs, not wanting to cry again. She smoothed down her skirt before picking up her trunk and suitcase, which were tightly packed with her school clothes and supplies. She had already read _Hogwarts, A History_, which Hermione had received with her acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She thought she may need it for a class, however, it wasn't so. She had read the book once already, as well as a few other books that would help her with her studies in Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, and Defense Against the Dark Arts.

The books showed her how amazing magic could be and she had tried a spell one evening while her parents were preparing dinner. The spell was called the Mending Charm, which repairs inanimate objects and is fairly easy to cast. Hermione took a pencil from her writing desk in her room and snapped it in half, pointed her wand at the broken pencil, and uttered the incantation, _Reparo_. To the young witches surprise and delight, the halves sealed themselves together and the pencil was good as new.

Hermione was intrigued by the magic she could produce with just simple wand movements and words. This pulled at something inside of her that she did not know was there and she knew her chance had finally arrived; she couldn't back out now, even if she wanted to.

Hermione carried her trunk and suitcase down the stairs, noticing how her parents were easily engaged in conversation with her new Professor, putting any worries about how her two worlds would connect to rest, at least for now.

"Hermione, what took you so long?"

"Oh, nothing, mum. I was just reminiscing a bit while I was upstairs…" Hermione's voice faded away as she looked at her parents and knew that she would not see them for a while.

"Little bird, don't be sad. You know that you will see us every holiday. And we will write back and forth often. Don't worry," her father said as she sat between him and her mother, who stroked her back. Hermione's dad always knew the right thing to say and her mom always knew the right thing to do. They made the perfect team.

"Well, I know that there is no convenient time to announce that we need to leave, but we do need to go now to make sure that Hermione will not miss her train. I will grab your bags, dear, and meet you outside. Thank you for the tea and cucumber sandwiches, Mr. and Mrs. Granger. They were delightful and it was lovely getting to know you both a little better. Good evening."

Professor McGonagall walked to the door and shrunk Hermione's trunk and suitcase to place in her pocket, before opening the door and walking outside to give the small family some privacy.

They all stood and Hermione looked at both of her parents. Their last moments together were filled with tears, "I love you's", and dreaded farewells. Hermione hugged her father goodbye and he kissed her on the top of her head as she sobbed hysterically into his chest. Hermione then turned to her mom and gave her a firm hug and a kiss before leaving.

* * *

Goodbyes were never an easy feat for Hermione, but she knew they were inevitable. They had given her a small, black, velvet box and told her not to open it until the morning of her first day of classes. And, most importantly, they told her to write to them about anything. Whether she was happy, sad, angry, or scared, they would be there for her and give her advice just as they would if she were sitting right in front of them.

_Why didn't I say more before leaving? There has to be something I can do to let them know all the things that I couldn't say when saying goodbye…_

"Professor, could you enlarge my suitcase for me? There is something I need to do."

"Yes, I can."

"Thank you." Hermione smiled at her new Professor as she enlarged the bag and Hermione retrieved a quill, a bottle of ink, an envelope, and some parchment, and began to write.

Dear Mum and Dad;

I cannot believe that I left with so much unsaid… I will just miss you both so much… I promise to make you proud and I promise with all my heart, I will return to you. I will make the best out of all the challenges I face and will write to you every week.

Mum, I will strive to be a proud example of you. I will work hard to always do the right thing. I will be kind and caring to others and not sway under peer pressure. Dad, I will show everyone who I got my brains from and I will not back down from any challenge.

I will think of you everyday and write every week. I will send a second letter tomorrow, along with an owl with which you can reply. I love you both very much and do not know how I could ever do thing without your love and support.

Love Always,

Little Bird

Tears were dripping from the tip of her nose, staining the parchment with tiny droplets. She sealed the letter and asked her Professor to give it to her parents because she wanted them to receive it tonight.

"I can deliver the letter to them myself after dropping you off at the train station, Miss Granger." Professor McGonagall shrunk Hermione's suitcase again after she finished her letter and gave Hermione her trunk to keep both safely in her pocket.

"Thank you, Professor." Hermione gave the woman a small smile and handed over the letter before looking out the window. The image of her parents standing just outside the door and waving goodbye to their beloved daughter was imprinted in Hermione's mind as they drove to King's Cross Station in London.

Before long, they pulled up to the train station and paid the driver, whom Hermione discovered was a wizard. They walked into the large building known as King's Cross Station and made their way through the crowds. The further they went, the more Hermione's curiosity grew about which train she would board and what it would be like with all the other students.

"Okay Miss Granger, I want you to listen carefully. I will stand by this wall over here to make sure that you get through alright before leaving. Now, see that divider there, between Platforms 9 and 10? I want you to run straight into that wall. Everything will be alright and I will see you at the school shortly. Do you have everything?" said Professor McGonagall, stopping Hermione.

"Yes, Professor. Thank you for making my luggage easier to carry and thank you again for your willingness to deliver the letter I wrote in the cab to my parents."

"It was and is my pleasure Miss Granger. Now, get going. Here is your ticket. Good luck." The smile that the Professor flashed the young girl of only 11 years was encouraging and hopeful. Hermione returned the smile before running towards the wall, her last thought being, _I hope I make my parents happy_, before all went black.

* * *

_What's going on? Why is everything still dark? Shouldn't I already be through and boarding the train?_

Hermione tried to open her eyes, but nothing happened. It felt like she was paralyzed.

_Oh God… Oh God… What's going on? Did it not work? Why can't I move? Oh no… Am I dead?_

"What's wrong with her?"

"What's going on?"

"Who is she?"

"Where did she come from?"

"Where is her family?"

"Someone call the Healers!"

"Oh Merlin! Is she going to die?"

It seemed like hundreds of voices were jumbled together.

_What is going on?_

"Everyone, SHUT IT!"

_Thank God, someone got those people to calm down. Hopefully they can help me…_

"Okay, miss, if you can hear me, wiggle your fingers or toes."

_Okay… I can do that…_

"Alright, miss. I do not know if you are unable to hear me or unable to move, but I am going to cast a few diagnostic spells to make sure that you are not in any danger."

A warm feeling flowed through Hermione as the she lay on the ground.

_Please… Let everything be okay…_

"Alright. Miss, everything is okay. You went into temporary shock and your body is just recuperating. I am going to perform a small healing charm and make sure you rest on the train, all right? We will send instruction to the school infirmary to check on you before you go to bed tonight."

Hermione felt another warm shiver flow from her heart to the rest of her body and all went silent again.

* * *

Hermione felt groggy as she opened her eyes. At first, she did not know where she was, but it slowly started to return to her. Hermione remembered running towards the wall, everything going black and silent, hearing voices around her, and finally, everything going silent again.

_What happened to me?_

Hermione rubbed her aching temples when someone next to her cleared their throat. She yelped and nearly fell off her seat when two firm hands grabbed her arms, preventing her from falling.

"What- Who are you?" Hermione stuttered before collecting her wits.

"I believe that I should be asking who you are. What is your name?"

"I asked first!" Hermione was almost shocked at how cheeky the young boy sitting across from her was. He had a lot of nerve.

"And I answered your question," the boy was smirking at Hermione like he had just figured out all of her secrets.

"Hmph… Fine. I am Hermione Granger, and _you_ are?" Hermione crossed her arms and looked at the boy, waiting for an answer.

"My name is Severus Snape. Is this your first year?"

_First year…? Oh! He means at the school._ "Yes it is. How about yourself?"

"Indeed."

Silence fell between the two students for a few moments before there was a knock at their compartment door. The door slide open to reveal a petite woman with curly hair pushing a cart.

"Anything from the trolley, dearies?"

Hermione looked over to Severus, who was preoccupied with something outside the window.

"No, thank you, ma'am. I think that we don't want to spoil our dinner," Hermione said, turning back to the woman.

"No problem, dearie. Just holler if you change your mind." She slide the door shut before continuing on.

Hermione looked at Severus to see if he would give account for why he ignored the lady. After a few minutes of silence, she realized that he would _not_ be explaining himself, so she, too, turned to look out the window.

They were passing a large forest at this point and there was a mountain range in the distance. The forest seemed to be filled with Sycamore trees, reminding her of her home.

Mrs. Matthews, her elderly neighbor across the street, had a few Sycamore trees scattered throughout her yard. During the months that one could sit outside without fear of frostbite, Hermione would curl up under the tree closest to Mrs. Matthews porch and read, while the elderly woman would either crochet doilies or read, while soft music played in the background. She was like the grandmother Hermione never had. She never particularly got along with people her age, so Mrs. Matthews taught Hermione the important values of companionship that comes with having friends. They would talk for hours, drinking Earl Grey tea and eating fresh biscuits.

_What am I going to do without my bestfriend? Oh dear…_

"We will be at the school soon. You should probably put on your school robes now," Severus said, interrupting Hermione's thoughts and she quickly wiped her eyes and nodded.

Hermione retrieved her trunk and suitcase from her pocket before realizing her little predicament… She didn't know how to enlarge her bags.

"Um… Severus? Professor McGonagall shrunk my bags before taking me to the train station and I don't know how to reverse the spell. Do you?" Hermione was chewing her lip, being a little perturbed that she needed to ask for help with something that was probably an easy fix.

"I do not. You can use one of my robes for today, but I want it back tomorrow, cleaned," Severus sighed as he stood to retrieve his trunk. He handed her the first set of robes that he set his eyes on before replacing it on the shelf.

"Thank you…" Hermione was slightly shocked that he was willing to lend her his robes, but she wasn't going to object to his kind gesture. He obviously doesn't want to linger on this…

Hermione blushed and slipped on the robes. Severus was not a large boy, he was quite slim, so his robes fit her nicely. They were made of a scratchy material that seemed to be well-worn from many years of use, but she wasn't going to tell him that. Hermione caught his eye and gave him a small smile, before looking out the window.


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take long before the train stopped, signaling the end of the trip, however, to many of the first years' surprise, they still had a ways to travel before arriving at the castle.

"First years! First years, this way! First years over here! Hurry up!"

Hermione was just getting off the train when she heard the giant calling to the first years. She was shocked by his stature, thinking that he must be at least 11-feet-tall.

"Hermione! Go!" Severus said, pulling her from her thoughts and causing her to realize that she was blocking people from getting off the train.

"First years, this way!" the giant kept repeating as Hermione, Severus, and several other first years worked their way over to him. They all stood in a big clump until it looked like he had everyone gathered.

"Hello, my name's Rubeus Hagrid, but you can call me Hagrid. I'm the Keeper of Keys and Grounds here, at Hogwarts, and it is my job to get you all safely to school, so follow me!" Hagrid smiled and turned to lead the young students away from the train station.

"Sev! Sev, over here!" A girl was calling from behind Severus and I, halting him in place before a smile stretched across his face. He immediately turned around to see where the voice was coming from before racing to the back of the group.

Hermione stayed where she was and watched Severus run towards a petite, redhead girl who was waving at him. Turning forward, Hermione walked forward and could not help but feel all alone here.

_Even Severus, who sat with me on the train, has other friends… Gods, I need to be strong…_

The group of first years followed behind Hagrid when they finally reached a large, dark lake.

_Wow… This must be the lake from _Hogwarts, A History_… I can see how it got its name!_

Hermione felt struck by the magnificence of the lake, forest, and mountains that surrounded the school, but the castle was a sight all to itself. It was absolutely stunning and she could not wait to write to her parents about everything she had seen so far. Remembering her parents caused Hermione's chest tightened and she quickly collected herself before someone noticed that she was sad.

"Alright, it's tradition that first years arrive at the school separately from the other students. You will cross the Black Lake by boat. Now, the boats are charmed to safely transport you across."

Hermione looked around and noticed that there were many students either looking nervously at the lake or trustfully at Hagrid. Then, Hermione noticed how there were many students not even paying attention.

_Well, I guess my expectations about the students' attitudes here being different from home were wrong…_

"Okay, now, no more than six students to a boat. If you have a particular group in mind, join together now, but no more than six! If you don't have a group in mind, I'll randomly place you in a boat that hasn't yet reached its max. Once you are in the boat, stay seated. We don't want anyone to accidently fall in the lake and get hurt now, do we?" A few snorts came from the crowd before Hagrid continued. "Now, once everyone if safely seated, we will set off! Everyone got it? Good. First group!"

Numerous groups of six were walking forward to be seated in a boat while Hermione just stood there, feeling awkward while standing there all alone. She did not know how to approach any of the first years and she did not want to interrupt Severus.

_Am I ever going to get the hang of meeting new people? Really, Hermione? How hard is it just to go up to someone and-_

"Alright, any more groups of six? No? Alright, line up and I'll seat you in the remaining boats," Hagrid's booming voice interrupted Hermione's thoughts. She made her way to the back of the line, noticing how many of her peers were already socializing, and decided that she had to try to make at least one friend before the first day of classes.

Hagrid was seating the students at a fair pace, and before she knew it, he had gotten to the end of the line.

"Miss…?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Alright, Miss Granger. I think I forgot to get one of the boats and all of the student boats are all full now, so you will have to ride with me," Hagrid softly said, guiding her over to a larger row boat. "Make yourself comfortable and I'll climb in after you."

Hermione carefully climbed over edge of the boat, seating herself in the front to hold the lantern like the other students.

_Breathe. Just Breathe._

The boat lurched backward, causing Hermione to screech, invoking a few snickers from the other boats.

"Sorry 'bout that," came Hagrids rough apologetic voice as Hermione quickly readjusted herself and smiled up at the giant.

* * *

The ride across the Black Lake was nerve wracking at best, but, to Hermione's relief, the ride was not too long.

Upon entering the school, she had to remind herself to breathe. The magnificence from a distance was great, but the magnanimity of the building was one that had no words. They were led to a room that was called the Chamber of Reception, where they awaited someone to come and lead them into the Great Hall.

The students around Hermione were talking excitedly, making Hermione feel even more alone in this strange world. She was looking around before spotting a young girl, reading a tattered book. Hermione could not make out the title, but she knew that anyone who liked to read, even half as much as she did, would make an excellent friend.

Hermione made her way over to the girl. She did not recognize the cover of the book, but she was able to distinguish it as a magical book.

"Hello," the small girl said as Hermione opened her mouth for introduction. "I am Iris."

Hermione was slightly taken aback by the girls forwardness, but was slightly thankful that she did not have to make the first move to introduce herself.

"I am Hermione. What is that book you are reading?"

"_The Tales of Beedle the Bard_. Are you a muggleborn?"

"Am I a what?"

"You are! I have met very few muggleborns. They were some of the bes-"

"What is a muggleborn?"

"Oh, well it means that you are the offspring of non magical parents. See, we often need to distinguish between magical and non magical people, so we use the slang term, muggle, to do so. Of course, I mean no offense by the term, and you should not be ashamed of your heritage while in our world."

"Thank you. So, what is _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_?"

"It is a collection of stories for children, meant to teach us lessons and morals about life. Like, "Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump" and "The Tale of the Three Brothers". If you would like, I can lend you my copy. It truly is worth the read."

"That would be wonderful. I love reading."

"Yes. You know, I think that I heard something once about-"

"The first years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here," said the Professor, sending Hagrid on his way to join the others in the Great Hall.

_Wow, she looks younger than she did earlier this morning… Magic is extraordinary..._

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smart yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I will return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She left the room, signaling the room into chatter once more.

"I wish people would listen when they are told to do something, it really is quite annoying-," Hermione started, before noticing that Iris had sat on the floor, criss-cross, humming quietly to herself. Hermione looked around to see if anyone else had noticed the girl's display before sitting down and joining her.

"Iris? What are you doing?"

"I am reminding myself of who I am," the odd girl looked up at Hermione before shutting her eyes, smiling coyly, and humming.

Hermione shut her eyes, will herself to relax, and began to remind herself who she is.

_My name is Hermione Jean Granger. I have two parents who love and support me. I am smart and able. I can read and write in two languages. I am strong, wise, and quick-witted. I am a quick learner. I can read for hours, never tiring from the smell of old books and the crinkling sound of pages as I turn them. I can hold my own. My favorite color is the shade of my favorite tea set; Sage green. I love school and I love to learn. I-_

"Ladies? It is time to go, the Sorting Ceremony is about to begin," said Professor McGonagall, interrupting the two young girls in thought. "Make haste."

Hermione quickly got up to follow the other first years, while Iris gracefully stood and skipped her way to the back of the line.

The Great Hall was enormous, with four tables that stretched the length of the room and a table at the head of the room, elevated on a platform, seating the Professors and Headmaster.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," Professor McGonagall spoke once they reached the front of the room.

"Adams, Sandy!"

A tall girl with curly brown hair stepped forward, put on the hat and sat down. There was silence in the hall as the girl sat with the hat on her head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the aged hat, much to the surprise of a few students around Hermione. Applause erupted in the room as the girl stood and skipped over to the table second from the left.

"Black, Sirius!"

Hermione watched as a boy shoved himself to the front, sat and waited.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The boy looked shocked as he stood and made his way to the table on the far left.

Hermione watched as first years around her dwindled down, noting that the redheaded girl who is friends with Severus was sorted into Gryffindor, while he was sorted into Slytherin. Iris was placed in Ravenclaw, which seemed to please the girl, but Hermione was sure that the girl would not be displeased with anything.

Before Hermione knew it, she was the last student standing.

_Breathe… Just Breathe… Why haven't they called my name?_

The Headmaster stood, signaling for all attention to be directed at him.

"Before the start of term, we receive the list with all of the new students' names. Now, as many of you know, our prankster poltergeist, Peeves, enjoys making everyone's lives harder. He remade the list, changing every name. When we set it right, we must have forgotten your name. Now, state your name," said the Headmaster with a twinkle in his eye.

"Hermione Jean Granger, sir."

"Miss Granger, why don't you seat yourself comfortably and place the Sorting Hat on your head?"

Hermione walked forward, noticing how every eye was trained on her as she sat and put on the hat.

"Strange head you've got here, Miss Granger," the hat rumbled in Hermione's ear.

_What do you mean, sir?_

"Well, unlike any witch or wizard that I have sorted before, you seem to be in the _right place_, at the _wrong time_."

_I still don't know wh-?_

"You will find out in time. Now, do not interrupt while I place you."

Hermione could feel the Sorting Hat carding through her memories, watching as images from her childhood flashed by. They varied from the first time she read a book to her first steps as a baby. The memories did not limit themselves only to her achievements, but her failures, as well. She was watching herself struggle when she first tried to ice skate, when the Sorting Hat spoke again.

"Peculiar, you seem to be well developed for your age, as well. Now, I cannot place you in Slytherin, for while you are ambitious, clever, cunning, and resourceful, you are not a pureblood-"

_What does that have to do with-?_

"You are strange. You show all the traits of being a Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, but I think Gryffindor will fit you best. You have a fierce attitude and you are ready to take the lead in any and all situations to show where you stand. You do not fear anything, except failure, but you push forward."

Hermione pictured her first day of school when she was 5-years-old. She was at the forefront of the class, answering every question and never backing down from any of the students that teased her.

_I must _not_ show weakness. I _cannot_ fail._

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the Sorting Hat.

Hermione opened her eyes as the room exploded in applause. She looked over to Professor McGonagall and the Headmaster, gaining encouraging smiles, before she stood and walked over to the Gryffindor table.

While seating herself, many of the house members around her reached to shake her hand before the Headmaster stood up, silencing the students.

"Good evening! It is a pleasure to see all of the returning and new students this new year. We have wonderful things planned for this year, but first, a few start-of-term reminders. Firstly, the Forbidden Forest is not a place you wish to find yourself, for there, you will face your end with a fate worse than death. Secondly, you must be in your respective common rooms after 9 o'clock every day, no exceptions. Now, without further ado, let the feast… BEGIN!"

The empty platters that scattered the tables immediately filled with foods of all kind. There was red skinned mashed potatoes, roast chicken, stacks of corn-on-the-cob, and punch bowls filled with pumpkin juice. She gave herself small portions of everything, not wishing to overeat and get sick on her first night.

"Oi! Pass the butter!"

Hermione noticed that she was sitting a few seats away from the boy she recognized as Sirius and passed him the small platter of butter.

"Th'nks!" the boy said as he chewed a mouthful of potatoes. Hermione looked at the boy and passed the butter, slightly taken aback by his manners, but remembered that her parents always taught her not to judge. He quickly finished chewing and swallowed his food before thrusting his hand in her direction. "I'm Sirius Black. Who are you?"

"Hermione Granger, it's-"

"'Ell, it's 'ice to meet 'ou!" Sirius said as he stuffed his face with more chicken.

_Ew._

The dinner seemed to go by slowly for Hermione as she listened to the conversations going on around her. Some students talked about what they expect classes to be like and what sort of things they might see here, while others talked about who their parents were and how they met. It seemed like everyone already had connections here, whether through family or friends, making Hermione feel even more isolated. Soon, all the dishes disappeared with the last bits of dessert as Dumbledore stood once more, saving Hermione from her awkward first dinner at her new school.

"Another year here at Hogwarts has now come, and I believe that many of us will find ourselves… surprised," the Headmaster spoke as he looked around the room. _Did he just look at me? No, of course not. Why would he do that, Hermione? You are obviously mistaken…_ "There are many things to be discovered here at Hogwarts, but it is always important to remember, not all of the answers are laid out before you. Things happen for a reason. Now, without further ado, please follow your House Prefects to your dormitories. Goodnight."

The room once more filled with the bustle of students as they stood to head to their respective dormitories by their House Prefects. It was obvious that the excitement for the new school year was strong as everyone filed out, before-

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione turned to see Professor McGonagall standing only a few feet away.

"Yes, Professor?"

"Headmaster Dumbledore would like a word with the two of us in his office. I will walk you back to your dormitory after the meeting has concluded."

_Oh God… I have not even been here one day and they are already displeased with me…_

"Oh… Alright, thank you, Professor. Is this about… anything… in particular?"

"We will discuss the details in the Headmaster's office. Hurry along now," said Professor McGonagall in her authoritative, Scottish accent.

Hermione looked worriedly at her Housemates, leaving behind her, before falling in step behind her Professor, fearing the worst.

* * *

**AN: Professor McGonagall's speech to the first years in the Chamber of Reception and her directions for the Sorting Ceremony are the same as in Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. I thought her speech was too great to change. In addition, my BETA didn't review this chapter to her normal high standards, so seriously, feel free if you see any mistakes to kindly point them out! ;) Also, I just found out that Italics do not copy over when I copy and paste, so if anything is in first person, and not in quotation marks, it is Hermione's thoughts... I think I got all of them from the first two chapters, but let me know if you see that, too! :)**

**I want to thank all of the people who comment on, follow, or favorite this story. It is my first and I am always so excited when I receive an email about someone marking this as a favorite, following it, or commenting. I plan to update at least once a week!**

**Have a wonderful day, lovelies! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: It has been such an inspiration reading all of your reviews, and since I feel so bad about updating Chapter 2 a few days late, I have decided to gift you this chapter! :) I hope that you enjoy this gift and please review!**

* * *

The walk from the Great Hall to the Headmaster's Tower was long, however, Hermione soon found herself standing before a stone gargoyle. Professor McGonagall spoke the password and the gargoyle moved aside, revealing a winding staircase that led to a large, dark, mahogany, single arch door. The password surprised Hermione. _Pear Drops? Candy, especially of the muggle variety, is the last thing I would expect a witch or wizard to use for their password. It is brilliant!_ After a voice came from the inside of the office, admitting the two visitors, and the door opened to reveal a circular office, with books and magical instruments covering every available surface. Hermione was indicated to sit across from the Headmaster at his desk, in a plush, tan chair, while Professor McGonagall walked over to the fireplace.

"Good evening, Miss Granger. I am Professor Dumbledore, and, this is your Head of House, Professor McGonagall," the Headmaster said, gesturing towards the woman standing off to the side. "Now, I assume you have many questions about what you are doing here in my office this evening?"

"Yes, Professor. I do not know why I have been… summoned… Also, I have already met Professor McGonagall, so why would I need to be introduced to her, again?"

The two Professors exchanged a look before Professor McGonagall spoke. "Miss Granger, we have not met before this evening. What are you talking about?"

"Yes, we have!" Hermione said, looking questionably to both of the Professors. "You came to my home to deliver my acceptance letter to Hogwarts at the beginning of July. That was when we first met and you explained to my parents and myself about my… abilities. Then, you came to my home this morning to deliver me to the train station and ensure my safe arrival at Platform 9 ¾. You even promised me that you would deliver a letter to my parents, as I do not have an owl, yet."

Professor McGonagall looked over at the Headmaster, bewildered. "Albus, what could this mean? I have not met Miss Granger before this evening…"

"Minerva, I am sure this all has a reasonable explanation," said the Headmaster, before turning back toward Hermione. "Miss Granger, what did the Sorting Hat tell you during your sorting?"

"Well, he told me that I have traits that would easily fit me into any of the Houses. What does this have to do with my situation, Professor?"

"Is there anything else he said?"

"Oh, well, he said that I have a strange head, and that unlike any witch or wizard that he has sorted before, I seem to be in the _right place_, at the _wrong time_… I didn't quite understand what he meant by that, though…" Hermione replied, trailing off toward the end.

"Miss Granger, when were you born?"

"The 19th of September, 1979."

"And do you know today's date?" Professor Dumbledore asked, looking slightly perturbed by her answer.

"Why, of course. Today is the 1st of September, 1991."

Hermione's Head of House gasped and turned pale. "Oh, dear…"

"Miss Granger, I wish there was a better way to tell you this, but you are not correct about today's date… Today is the 1st of September, 1971."


End file.
